POTC: Curse Of The One Wish
by The Second Geek
Summary: REDONE!sequel: Set two years after Kathryn left. Jack brings Kathryn back to Port Royal for her 20th birthday. But what Kathryn doesn’t know, is that the only reason he went was to find Will for a quest
1. Remembering

Hey guys, I am back revising again! Welcome for all you newbies to the sequel to Curse of Love Neverending. If you haven't read that it might be ok, I am not sure yet. But oh well. Enough of my chatter, on to the story!

"That, my lass, was a fine raid indeed." Jack's voice said from behind me. I turned around and started to giggle as he had several very fashionable diamond necklaces around his neck. He casually strolls up to the railing of the ship and leans against it.

"What?" He asked with an innocent face.

"You are very strange Jack." I replied turning back to the spot I was looking at.

"Aye." He said rather sadly. "But then again, that is where my charm lies."

 I snorted and went back to thinking.

It was hard for me to believe that I had been on the Black Pearl for over two years. I could remember when I had left like it was only the day before. I found it amazing how much I had changed since then. Of course there were the obvious changes, my hair was longer and barely manageable, and my skin as tanned as any one of the crew's. But there were several changes that couldn't be seen. My opinions of pirates had changed a great deal for one. I no longer saw them as only dirty, mean scoundrels who would do anything for gold, but that they could also be caring and gentlemanly when called upon to do so (as strange as that seems).

The biggest inside change though would have to have been, of course, my feelings for William Turner. 

It was hard the first days; I missed him dearly and would often think about him when I had a spare moment on deck. But soon the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and eventually I found myself not thinking about him so much. And one day I knew that I didn't love him, not like I had. I could see him as being only a brother and that made me happy.

My biggest love was for the sea. I loved everything about it, the way it sounded on a calm night, the way it crashed against the ship, the way it could take you anywhere you wanted to go and maroon you all with the same wave. I loved everything about it. The ocean was my home.

"Jack?" I asked turning back towards him.

"Hmm?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his spot on the horizon.

"Where are we headed next?"

"Well lass," he starts, turning his head towards me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "The ocean," he gestures to the water, "Is a vast array of adventures and surprises for yer mind."

"What's your point?" I asked looking at him expectantly.

"My point?" Jack said looking a bit hurt. "Well my point is…You shall have to see." He grins widely as I push him away.

"You and your riddles!" I growled as he started laughing and walking away.

"Kathryn!" I heard from above me. I looked up and saw Annamaria hanging off the railing of the upper deck. "Don't let Jack be foolin with yer head! We be headed towards-"

"Tell her and yer sleepin with the fishes tonight!" Jack yelled, cutting her off.

Annamaria scowled at Jack and pulled her head back over the railing.

Annamaria and I had become fast friends when I had come on the ship, us being the only ladies on board. She showed me the proper way of being a lady pirate, and I showed her the proper ways of being a proper lady (for purposes of looting rich and lonely gentlemen, this one being Jack's idea). Many nights we stayed up talking of the sea or the stupid things Jack had done that day over a bottle of rum stolen from Jack's 'secret' supply.

"Ey Jack? What are you plannin'? I asked suspiciously.

"Well Kath, you know yer birthday is coming up aye?" He replied turning around and putting his hands on his hips.

"Aye Jack, it's tomorrow." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Well Kathryn, if I told ye what I was up to, then I would think that you would think that it would have something to do with your birthday, which is tomorrow, and which it does, then don't you think that it would ruin your birthday?"

I stared at him for a moment completely unable to comprehend what he had said.

"Right well, I am going to get back to the wheel." He said nodding his head once. And with that he walked off.

I tilted my head to the side and remembered the day I met him.

_"You fight pretty well, for a girl."_

Jack would still tell anyone who would listen to him that if Will hadn't shown up in the Blacksmith's shop to save my life, Jack would have had to kill me.

For some reason I find that hard to believe.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Jack yelled interrupting my thoughts. "AY! KATHRYN THAT MEANS YOU TOO!"

I turned around to take one final look at the ocean before hurrying along to help the crew.


	2. Return to a Familiar Place

The next day I awoke pretty early, even for my standards.

Quietly, so as not to wake Annamaria, I slid out of bed and made my way out the door to the top deck.

Yawning and stretching deeply, I walked to the railing and leaned against it enjoying the rare quiet early morn.

It was then that my eye caught a strip of land on the not too distant horizon. Squinting, I realized that this land was actually a port. A port that I remembered very vividly.

It is none other than Port Royal!

"JACK!" I screamed excitedly. So this had been the reason Jack was acting so strange.

"Well, I thought it was about time we came back to get yer crown."

I turned around to face a smiling Jack. "Happy Birthday Kathryn."

I jumped down off the railing and threw my arms around him. "Jack! I absolutely LOVE you!" I squealed excitedly. "This is the best gift anyone could get me!"

"Did you just say you love me? Does that mean you have thought about my offer?" Jack pulled me out to look at my face.

"Yes Jack, and it's the same answer as always. No." I replied, slightly annoyed.

"Why ever not?!" He asked, going a little mad eyed.

"Jack, I have told you a thousand times. I am not telling you again. Now stop asking me!" I said highly annoyed.

"Can't blame me for trying." He mumbled.

xxx

"Put it on."

"No!"

"PUT it ON!"

"NO!"

"You have to!"

"I don't want to!"

"ANNAMARIA JUST PUT IT ON!"

"I AM NOT WEARIN' THIS GIRLY DRESS!"

"OOOOHG!"

Later that day Annamaria and I were in the brig changing into more appropriate clothes for our arrival onshore. Usually it wasn't that hard to get Annamaria into a dress, but then again usually the dress wasn't as high class as the one I had found.

"Annamaria, listen. This is the only other dress we have. Jack must've given the others to that woman in Tortuga again for rum. I can't help it if it's not to your liking, but you HAVE NO CHOICE." I said getting frustrated.

"Oh yes I do." She replied angrily. "Gimme tha one yer wearin'."

"It's got a corset." I said warningly. "You don't like corsets remember?!"

"I'd rather not breath than wear this thing!" She growled nearly ripping the dress in her hand.

"Fine!" I said pulling the dress over my head and handing it to her. "But don't say I didn't warn ye."

"Why do I have to look like a lady anyhow?" She grumbled, throwing her dress at me.

I turned around and started thinking about Will and Elizabeth. It had been well over two years since I had seen the either of them and I wondered how much they had changed, if they had.

Certainly Will and Elizabeth were married.

I smiled as I imagined how lavish their wedding had to have been, seeing as Elizabeth was the governor's daughter.

"Ey, Kathryn. Come help me with the corset." Annamaria said, interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled evilly and started tugging on her strings. "Like this? Is it too tight?"

"No."

I tugged a little harder. "How about now?"

"Nah, it's still allrigh'."

My grin broadened as I wrapped the strings around my hands and pulled with all my might. "And what about NOW?!"

"AHH!" Annamaria yelled. "TOO TIGHT!" She turned around and slapped me over the head. "Stupid girl!"

I let go of the strings and started to laugh. Within a moment Annamaria was laughing too.

"HEY! Are you two ready yet?!" Gibbs' voice called down.

"Yes Gibbs, we will be right there!" I called after him.

A few moments later Annamaria and I were on deck all primped and primed for our arrival. Annamaria was shifting uncomfortably at my side as Jack walked up to us smiling.

"Well! Just look at you two. I don't believe I have ever seen two finer lasses in all of the ocean." He pinched our cheeks and continued, smiling evilly. "You two are just too cute!"

Annamaria cringed and pushed Jack's hand out of the way. "Ye better be stopping that before I 'ave to beat on you an' ruin this 'ere dress."

"I always like you best cos you were the sweetest." Jack replied scrunching up his nose at her. "By the way you look positively lady like in that dress."

It took me and three other crewmen besides to hold Annamaria back.

"BLAST IT ALL JACK SPARRO' IMA GOIN' TO RIP YOU LIMB TO LIMB!"

I knew she could do it too, but Jack was obviously unimpressed.

"Oh Annie, you are so cute." He said laughing.

When she heard The Name, Annamaria became ten times more enraged.

"DAMMIT JACK! I AM GOIN TO KILL YE WITH ME OWN TWO HANDS!" She screamed.

If I hadn't done something this could have gone on for hours. "Annamaria!" I screeched wrapping my arms around her waist and throwing her into the waiting rowboat. "STOP!" I kept a firm grip on her as she continued to flail around. "Annamaria! I said STOP! We don't have time to listen to you and Jack scream the sky down! Jack is an ass-"

"HEY!"

"-can't we just leave it at that and get to shore?! I am going to let go of you now, will you, for the Lord's sake, sit still?!"

"Aye." She seethed.

I slowly let go of her and when I was sure she wasn't going to lunge at Jack, I turned to Gibbs.

"You think you can give us a row to shore?" I asked.

"Certainly Miss Kathryn." Gibbs replied with a slight bow.

He jumped in the boat, careful to avoid Annamaria who looked like her head was going to explode.

"Jack-behave." I said as the crew started lowering us down.

"I promise you I will."

"No drinking."

"I promise you I will."

"JACK!"

"I'm kidding! Kidding! Oi! Wait! STOP LOWERING THEM!"

there was a jerk as the crew quit lowering us. Jack leaned over the railing and handed me a letter. "Give this to the boy when you see him. I have a matter of business to discuss with him."

"Alright," I said putting the letter in my pocket. "See you later Jack."

"Good luck lass!"

And with that, the boat landed in the water and Gibbs started rowing towards shore.

XXX

I know, long time no see. Don't worry there won't be such a big gap in between my next updates. I promise.

Love you all!


	3. Many Merry Meetings

I told you it wouldn't take as long.

XXX

As we reached the door of the blacksmith shop I took a deep breath and stared at the sign above it. It creaked a bit like it hadn't been oiled in a while. I exhaled and looked back down at the door, hesitating to knock.

I wasn't quite sure that Will still worked there. For all I knew, he had moved back to England after he had married Elizabeth. I figured though that if he had, Mr. Brown would know.

"Come on Kathryn, we don't 'ave all day ye know." Annamaria said, poking me in the back.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." I replied, hitching up my skirt as I started to climb the steps.

As I lifted my hand to knock, a voice caught my attention.

My breath caught in my chest as I realized it was Elizabeth's voice.

"Will? Oh! It's kicking again! Come here and feel it!" She said excitedly.

My pulse quickened as it finally registered that Will and Elizabeth had stayed in Port Royal. I slowly smiled as I started to open the door.

I stepped inside and noticed that things were a bit different. Cleaner and nicer. There was also a new table set up at the back near the kitchen door. This was the table Elizabeth was sitting at. Will was standing over her with a smile on his face.

"Ahm." I coughed lightly.

Will jerked his head up and looked at me. His face had changed a little. The slight mustache I remembered him having was gone. And when he stood up fully and walked over to Annamaria and myself, I noticed he was a little more muscular also. Despite having aged over two years, Will looked younger.

"I am terribly sorry miss, what can I do for you..." He squinted a little and tilted his head as he studied my face a little closer. "Kathryn?"

I grinned broadly and tried to keep myself from embracing him. "Aye."

"KATHRYN!" Will cried throwing his arms around me. I happily returned the hug. "My Lord! Look at you!" He pulled me out at arms length and looked me up and down. "It's been too long. Look at how brown you are! Please! Come in and sit down!" He scuttled over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Annamaria! Look at you! You're wearing a dress! Why you look absolutely-"I quickly shook my head at Will, luckily he caught it. "-horrible! You must hate wearing that!" He winked at me as he pulled out another chair for Annamaria.

"Yea, it's 'orrible, but I 'ave to wear it so I don't attract any attention." She replied, plopping herself down.

I looked across the table and saw Elizabeth smiling broadly. "Hello Elizabeth. How have you been?"

"Weeeeell. Honestly? Horrible." She replied still smiling.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, aside from all the stomach pains I've been really tired lately." She replied grinning ever more broadly.

"Elizabeth, why are you still smiling then if you haven't been feeling well?" I asked looking over to Will.

Will smiled at me and looked back to Elizabeth. "Quit toying with her."

"Oh Will, you are such a spoil sport." Elizabeth said standing up. "I am pregnant!"

I looked down at her bulging stomach and let out a laugh. "I'd say so! Congradulations! Both of you!" I stood up and gave both Will and Elizabeth a hug. "When are you two have it?"

"Well, the doctor says three weeks but with these things-" Elizabeth shrugged. "- but you never know with these things."

"A baby." Annamaria breathed. I looked down at her and smiled when I saw her eyes glazed over.

"Yes," Will said, eyes also misty. "I hope it's a boy."

"But we don't mind either way, do we Will?" Elizabeth scolded looking up at him.

"Oh, of course not! No." Will said sitting back down in the chair. "So, Kathryn, Annamaria, tell us what have you been doing these past two years?"

"OOH!" Elizabeth interrupted, throwing her hands in the air. "Let me make tea while you are talking. And raise your voice Kathryn because I want to hear too!"

I smiled as Elizabeth wobbled into the kitchen. "Well, to be honest nothing really."

"Ha!" Will exclaimed. "That's not true! I just got word of a raid on the Village of Catorra three weeks ago by a band of pirates very cruel and vicious lead by a ravenous pirate captain who was frighteningly tall, with all manor of sea creature doing his bidding!"

"Sounds like something Jack made up!" Elizabeth yelled from the kitchen.

"Prolly." Annamaria said laughing.

"Most likely." I replied smiling. "Well then I guess you can say we have been doing some things. Raiding, pillaging, plundering, you know the usual pirate-y kind of thing."

"Oh! You should 'ave been there at the last raid! Cleaned 'em out we did. I don't believe there was a single shillin' left!" Annamaria said proudly.

"Oh! Speaking of pirate-y things, Jack wanted me to give you this letter Will." I said pulling the letter out of my pocket. Elizabeth came back in and poured us all a cup of tea then sat back down at the table.

"How is Jack these days?" She asked, setting her head down in her hands.

"Oh he's the same I guess." I replied. I thought for a moment and started to giggle. "You know, he is trying to get me to marry him. It's getting quite annoying."

"Jack married?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I honestly cannot imagine him being married. What have you told him?"

"No of course. He's too immature. Most of the time I feel like I am baby-sitting him when he is almost 35 years older than me! But he won't give up." I replied, taking a sip of my tea.

"Will, what does that letter say?" Annamaria asked, motioning to the letter.

Will had been silent for a few moments and I myself was beginning to wonder what the Jack had written.

"Well," Will started, "It seems that Jack has a bit of a proposition for me. Biggest adventure of my life he says- wait did he forget about what happened two years ago? Anyway, he wants me to meet him on the ship as soon as possible. Wait- the ship is here?!" He asked looking up, a little panicked.

"Oh yes, but don't worry. We are anchored just off shore behind the rocks over on the western side of the docks." I replied motioning to what I thought was west.

"Righ', no one will ever see him." Annamaria said.

"Jack wrote all of that?" Elizabeth asked leaning over and peering over Will's shoulder then back up at me. "I didn't know Jack could read even let alone write."

"Well Jack can be surprising." I replied. "Are you going to come Will?"

"Well," Will started scratching his head. "It's been a while since I've seen Jack, but then again knowing Jack, he's planning something dangerous." He looked over to me. "Yes I guess I will go. But only to see what he's up to."

"Ohh!" Elizabeth squealed. "I will go get ready!" She stood up and started for the stairs.

"Wait, Elizabeth," Will said as he grabbed her arm. "I don't know if you should, I mean-" he glanced down at her stomach. "You know."

"Oh Will, don't be silly, the doctor said I have three weeks! Now you just sit here for a moment and I will get dressed." She turned and ran up the stairs.

"Will?" I asked as he turned back around and faced me.

"Kathryn." He said smiling. "My god, I can NOT believe how much you have changed!"

I returned his smile and said. "Speaking of change, my room, have you changed it?"

Will's face fell a bit and he looked uncomfortable. "Well you see Kathryn, with the baby coming and everything, we had to make a few changes and since we figured you wouldn't be coming back..."

My face also fell.

"Oh! We kept all your things though. Elizabeth agreed that it would be wrong to even consider getting rid of it, so it's all up in the attic."

"Did you move my bed?" I asked, standing up and moving towards the stairs.

"Yes, we needed a place to put the bassinet. But that is still up in the attic too." Will said turning to face me. "Why?"

"Just something I left here, do you mind if I go up and look?" I asked, looking up the stairs. Above me I could hear Elizabeth shuffling around.

"By all means." Will replied gesturing up the stairs.

As I started up the stairs I heard Will behind me say to Annamaria, "So how have things been on the ship lately? Not too hard I imagine?"

I reached the top and walked into my old room. Sighing, I leaned against the doorframe and looked around. They had dramatically changed it; everything was different. There was a bassinet, like Will had said, along with a high table and a dresser. My old things were nowhere to be seen.

I crossed the room and crouched down in front of the bassinet. Reaching under it I counted the fourth board from the back and hit the side causing the opposite end to pop up. I then reached down inside the space and felt around. My hand quickly grazed the crown Jack had given me two years ago.

I picked it up and sat back with it in my lap. Dusting it off I remembered that day in the cave. It had seemed like forever since Jack had killed Barbossa, and sometimes like it had happened to someone else.

_"I feel......cold."_

The remembrance of him sent shivers down my back.

I dusted off the crown some more and set it on my head. After kicking the floorboard back in place, I stood up and said aloud to myself. "Barbossa is gone. So you might as well forget about him."

"KATHRYN!" I heard Elizabeth yell from across the hall. "Can you come help me pick out some shoes? I can't see my feet!"

XXX

See? I told you the gaps wouldn't be as long!

And for all you Big Happy Chronicle lovers out there; as soon as I find the time and willpower, everything will be going onto my LJ account, and this is where it will finally rest.

I probably won't do it for a while, but I promise it will happen.


End file.
